


My Hero

by iamarevenger



Series: Irondad and Spiderson One Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graduation, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarevenger/pseuds/iamarevenger
Summary: “But my favourite superhero isn’t Iron Man. Technically, my favourite hero isn’t even an Avenger but that’s okay, they don’t deserve someone as great as him anyway.” Tony looked at the stage in confusion as he sat up a bit straighter, not understanding what the hell was going on right now.“When I first met Tony Stark I was completely starstruck because oh my God its Anthony Edward Stark! I was a huge fan of him as a kid, but I quickly realised that the man I saw on the news wasn’t truly the man he is inside. Mr Stark found me at a time where I was struggling, I was a young teenager trying to figure out how the world works, and you could say he took me under his arm. But I can tell you all an exclusive right here. Mr Stark lies.”-Peter Parker is graduating from High School and is Valedictorian but no one expects his speech to go like this.(We love May Parker in this and we also love Peter, spiderson and irondad graduation one shot that no one asked for)





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first time writing irondad and spiderson but i thought up of this concept whilst heatedly discussing in a Twitter group chat about how Peter loved Tony and Tony loved Peter so much (shout out to the brexit clowns!) my twitter is @imarevenger is you want to follow me!
> 
> Anyway this one shot made me so sad but also so happy so I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment any ideas you have for one shots or dm me them on Twitter because I'm really getting into writing lately and I have time (:
> 
> P.s. i also have no idea how to do the maths on when Peter would graduate, I tried to work it out but if I got it wrong please comment and let me know and I'll correct it.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“C’mon Peter, you’re going to be late to your own graduation!”

 

May checked her hair in the hallway mirror for the fifteenth time out of nerves and let herself smile a little because the day was finally here, her baby nephew was graduating from high school and growing up. All of those days where she didn’t think he would get to this day because of his Spiderman antics and stayed up till the wee hours of the morning to make sure her boy got in safe. People might call her a mother hen, but no one could deny just how much she loves Peter.

 

Speaking of Peter he chose that moment to resurface from his bedroom and her eyes filled with tears for the tenth time that morning because he was wearing Ben’s suit. Of course Tony had offered to get him a suit tailored but Peter was adamant to wear Ben’s suit so that he could have his uncle with him somehow. He looked like a handsome young man in the sleek black suit (Tony demanded that Peter let him get it adjusted because Ben was a lot taller than Peter is) and had come a long way from trailing around the apartment as a toddler in the coat jacket. May sniffled with the memory of how Ben would always find it hilarious and told her that their Peter would be a very important person one day. Well, he was right about that.  

 

“Do I look okay?”

 

Peter bit his lip nervously as he spread out his arms, spinning around so that May could give him a once over, but he didn’t expect May to step forward and hug him so tightly that if he didn’t have super strength he probably wouldn’t be breathing right now. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, his sensitive ears picking up on her barely there sniffles, but she pulls back before he can comfort her more and gives him a watery grin.

 

“You look perfect Peter, he would have been so proud of you today. Your parents too.”

 

Now it was his turn for his eyes to mist up as he cleared his throat trying to keep his tears at bay. It was always moments like this where he wondered whether Ben and his parents would be proud of him, whether they would be proud of the path his life was running on. Sometimes he wondered about whether he _was_ following the right oath but then he had reassurance from his family who he had now, everything would be okay.

 

He gave himself a shake to get rid of that train of thought and extended his arm for May to take with a broad grin “Shall we Milady?” May rolled her eyes in good spirits and looped her arm with his, leaving the apartment to make his way to school for the last time and damn was he terrified.

 

The journey to school went by like a flash and before he knew it he was pacing back and forth behind the stage before going on. His valedictorian speech was burning a hole in his pocket because he had no idea how it would be accepted but Ned said it was great so hopefully it really was. Mr Stark had texted him to let him know that he had finally arrived and was sitting next to May, sending a selfie of the ecstatic co-parents to confirm that and that made him even more nervous because holy shit Tony Stark was at his graduation. He was waiting for Tony to get sick of him at some point but apparently that day wasn’t yet because three years later and he was still by Peter’s side.

 

“It gives me great pleasure to introduce our Valedictorian this year, a boy who has surpassed all academic expectations this year, crucial member of the Academic Decathlon team, the first in our school’s history to intern with the great Mr Anthony Stark and is a proud recipient of a full scholarship to MIT to study Biochemical Engineering in the fall. Everyone please put your hands together for Mr Peter Benjamin Parker!”

 

 _‘It’s now or never, Peter come on you can do it!’_ With those words of encouragement he walked onto the stage and shook the principles hand enthusiastically before standing at the podium, nerves making his stomach cramp slightly until he looked around and saw May and Tony and he realise she could do anything with those two by his side.

 

“Hey everyone, I’m Peter…Parker if that wasn’t clear already.” The audience of graduates, parents and guardians chuckled a little at his introduction which calmed him down even more. He gave the typical jokes about finally being set free and spoke about some of the monumental things that happened with his peers like homecoming dances and food fights in the cafeteria which had everyone fondly reminiscing. Now he reached the hard part of his speech, but he was ready to do it.

 

“Throughout high school everyone has known me as the poor orphan boy who didn’t talk much and didn’t have a family and me being an idiot I thought they were right and agreed with them. I had decided that I wasn’t worth the trouble because no one cared about me enough and that greater forces clearly believed that I wasn’t allowed to be unconditionally loved which is why I should just give up on the prospect, right?”

 

A dark chuckle left his lips as he inhaled a deep breath.

 

“Now everyone knows me as the guy who hangs out with the Avengers and is around superheroes all the time which is awesome, ‘Wakanda forever’ am I right?” a couple of students let out a few whoops at that and he laughed again but shook his head. “People always ask me who my favourite hero is and I have never given them an answer but today I think I will.”

 

His eyes met May’s tear-filled ones and he gave her a small but genuine smile as he spoke his next words.

 

“My first hero isn’t one any of you know of, but you really should because she is truly amazing, the best person I could ever have had the privilege of knowing and it is because of her that I truly am who I am today. My Aunt May has looked after me since I was a baby and has never ever let me feel like I was anything less of her son, even when we fight or have disagreements she tucks me in before I go to bed and gives me a kiss on my forehead because we both know what it is like to have no one and would never want to lose each other because of a stupid fight.”

 

His voice wavers as a few tears fall down May’s cheeks, Tony’s hand clutching hers tightly as she weeps softly into one of his fancy handkerchiefs.

 

“May is the one who taught me to fight for my dreams and to work hard to achieve them, she taught me that I owe it not only to myself but to everyone in my life who couldn’t be here today to succeed. That even if I don’t succeed and the world shuts me out I will always have her because at the end of the day she is my world and has been the only light I have had in my life on days where it has been so dark. May, you are nothing short of a superhero and I hope that everyone has someone like you in their lives to support and love them unconditionally the way you have supported and loved me. I love you May.”

 

His voice cracked as he finished his sentence and risked another look over at May only to see her giving him a bright smile whilst tears kept falling from behind her glasses, Tony’s arm now around her shoulders squeezing her comfortingly in a platonic way as she leaned against his shoulders. Her Peter had made her so damn proud and was life’s greatest gift.

 

Tony couldn’t help but stare down at May and then his spiderling on the stage with a broad and fond smile, life truly couldn’t get better than this. He always thought that he never deserved to have a family or people he could lean on that weren’t Rhodey or employed by him, he never thought he could ever deserve this much love but whether he deserved it or not he had it in his life and was never going to let it go.

 

“My second superhero is someone who is already a superhero, I have heard loads of people saying that Iron Man is their favourite superhero and after seeing the suit close up I can understand why, he can fly like how isn’t that cool?” More laughs left the crowd as a few were still wiping tears away from their eyes.

 

“But my favourite superhero isn’t Iron Man. Technically, my favourite hero isn’t even an Avenger but that’s okay, they don’t deserve someone as great as him anyway.” Tony looked at the stage in confusion as he sat up a bit straighter, not understanding what the hell was going on right now.

 

“When I first met Tony Stark I was completely starstruck because oh my God its Anthony Edward Stark! I was a huge fan of him as a kid, but I quickly realised that the man I saw on the news wasn’t truly the man he is inside. Mr Stark found me at a time where I was struggling, I was a young teenager trying to figure out how the world works, and you could say he took me under his arm. But I can tell you all an exclusive right here. Mr Stark lies.”

 

Everyone let out soft gasps at how venomous Peter’s voice sounded and Tony himself got a little distressed and panicky as the words left his mentees lips. _‘What did I do wrong now?’_

“Yep that’s right, Mr Stark lies, and I’ll tell you how. Mr Stark lies to everyone about how he feels and what he thinks. He lies when he says to the media that he doesn’t care about anything because I promise you that every single time anything remotely bad happens? Mr Stark will work on fixing it for days on end and sacrifice food and sleep just to do it. He lies when he says that he doesn’t pay attention to what people he loves say because I mentioned in passing to him that our science department was out-dated, and he gave the school a large donation and kept it anonymous so that no one would find out. He lies when he says that he loves being an Avenger because all he wants is for everyone to be safe and every single time something goes wrong he thinks it is his fault. He lies when he says he is looking after himself because he never does.”

 

Tony’s hands shook slightly and his face paled as he took in everything Peter was saying, his heart crushing slightly as he realises his protégée had highlighted his every weakness, Peter noticed parts of him he didn’t even want to acknowledge. He was in shock.

 

“But that isn’t all he lies about folks. Mr Stark lies about how important he is because yes he might say a cocky comment on a news show about how the world would stop spinning without him, but I know that my world would if he wasn’t around. Mr Stark fuelled my passion for science by giving me resources and guidance to do what _I_ want to do and never once told me I was hitting above my weight. He spent countless nights in the lab with me working on silly things that he probably had no time for, but he _made_ time for me. He rewarded me for every achievement and gently scolded every mistake. Every time I stayed over at the Tower he would watch Star Wars with me and whenever I had nightmares he would come in and tell me that he wouldn’t let anything hurt me.”

 

Peter inhaled a deep breath as he was full on crying at this point and he turned to look at Mr Stark with adoration and love. Because this man was more than a father figure to him, he was his _dad_.

“You always said that Iron Man was the one that the world wanted but to me the greatest superhero is you and it has always been you. The world doesn’t know the amazing person that you are but that’s okay, you don’t need the world to love you because _I_ love you enough. The world can appreciate and love Iron Man all they want but I love the brilliant father figure underneath the suit, he’s worth a hundred Avengers anyway.”

 

He gave Tony a wide grin as his tears kept falling and Tony felt his face was soaking with tears at this point, his hand crushed in May’s grip as she whispered to him “You mean everything to our boy Stark, you always have and always will and I’m so glad that out of everyone I get to co-parent him with you. We did good.” Tony let out a throaty chuckle which sounded more like a choked sob (it was) and leaned his head against May’s as he sniffled “We did good, May.”

 

“So class of 2021 join me in raising our hats to our superheroes, they might not save the world on a daily basis, but it is because of them making us their world that we are here today. I hope you all are able to follow your dreams and make your heroes proud, I sure hope I do. But for now, we did it! Happy Graduation!”

 

Peter threw up his graduation cap along with every other student in the crowd, everyone cheering and hugging their peers and loved ones and the happy co-parents got out of their seats as their boy ran off the stage to meet them. May immediately pulled Peter into a hug and congratulated him on finally graduating, telling him that she was so proud of him making it and that she loved him more than he could ever know. Admittedly Peter started to cry even more after that, but he squeezed May tight and let her wipe away his tears with a smile “We are all so proud of you Pete.”

 

Tony opened his arms for a hug next and Peter gave him a cheeky grin, crossing his arms “What happened to ‘we’re not there yet?’” He laughed loudly as Tony rolled his eyes in good spirit and pulled the boy into a strong and warm hug “Shut it Underoos, you get a hug after that speech.”

 

He relaxed against Tony’s embrace and felt his emotions go haywire again as his mentor sniffled against him, not quite used to the man showing so much emotion so he said the only thing he really could at that point.

 

“I love you, dad.”

 

After a sharp intake of breath and a tighter squeeze around his shoulders peter finally felt Tony relax for the first time they had met, and a gruff emotion filled voice answered back to him, not letting him out of their embrace but kissing his head.

 

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
